Category Z
by secretterri
Summary: Mother Nature has one funny way of bringing things to an end. There are hurricanes, tornadoes, and even earthquakes. Each one has its own set of categories. But this storm is a whole new level: Category Z.


Mother Nature has one funny way of bringing things to an end. There are hurricanes, tornadoes, and even earthquakes. Each one has its own set of categories. But this storm is a whole new level: Category Z.

 **Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the characters used in this little story of mine. Or even the idea of an apocalyptic kind of story. But I do own the story line. :)**

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End**

The idea of an apocalypse is not something new. There are always different theories of how this world will meet its maker: zombies, water, fire, and so on. But nobody thought it would happen during our time; nobody thought this except those we called crazy.

Sometimes I wonder if all of their preparation paid off or if it was a total waste of time and they were one of the first to go. Whether or not it did, there is no way in hell was I trekking those areas in order to find out.

Nope. Sadly enough, I was stuck in the damned woods of Georgia- or at least I thought so. No matter how much I ran or which way I turned, there were no signs of good civilization.

There were bad ones filled with gangs and rapists. They say the tough survive. So why the hell am I still here?

Here is why: I made a promise.

When the world went to shit, I promised my father I would meet him at the cabin in Alaska.

That was a long time ago. How much time? I have no idea. The days seemed to blur into one since they all were the same with the running and the hiding and the scavenging.

The clothes on my back were starting to wear too much to last me the upcoming winter and there has not been a substantial amount of food in my stomach for what seems to be forever.

But I made a promise and I will fight until my death to keep it.

I can still remember it for some reason. I can still remember the beginning of the end.

It was a Thursday. It was not supposed to be a weird day in any sense. It definitely did not feel like a day that would bring the end of the world.

As per usual, it was hot as hell in Atlanta and it felt like I was breathing water when I was outside. It was normal though. I had gone to class and was on my way to Emory in order to fulfill my last day of the internship I had pursued there.

My father was getting antsy about the crazed stories on the news and I had decided to move back to the sad town of Forks, Washington in order to calm his anxiety. It seemed to be getting worse with his age.

"Isa, you do not need to come back." He had spoken the words but his tone was not a convincing one. He was concerned and rightfully so. There had been so much talk of the world ending and the apocalypse coming within the past week but Atlanta had seemed busy as usual.

Until it was not.

Everything stopped.

The cars stopped moving.

The people stopped moving.

Everything was silent.

The world had frozen in fear.

And then there was the frenzy.

Everyone turned and began running and screaming.

"Isa, just promise me that you will make it to Alaska?" He whispered into the phone after having heard the commotion of my surroundings.

"Dad, its all-"

"Isabella Marie, do not say it is alright. Please just promise to meet me at our cabin." His tone had turned to a begging one and I knew that he was truly concerned.

As the good daughter I am, I sighed and whispered, "I promise."

But just like my luck, as soon as the words were out, I saw why everyone was running.

They were being chased. By people- but not in the Purge-type of chased. This was more like Z Nation chased. The eyes of the first zombie I ever saw were milky white without an iris or a pupil. The lack of emotion was unlike any other and the noise that came from their mouths was not one of the common human sounds.

"Run." The voice came whispered in my ear and I unfroze. Climbing out of the back of the taxi, I turned and ran in the same direction as someone else.

Everything was left behind that day. I cared about nothing but running from those things- those monsters.

And this became my reality.

I did not have an automatic weapon but I preferred not to have one. Those things made too much noise.

But I do have my bat and it did its purpose quietly enough to not attract any of the undead.

Within the time I had been running, I did not meet a horde. That was good for me, I think. Perhaps the world hadn't lost as many people as I thought.

But that does not mean I have not met my fair share of undead.

I can still remember my first kill.

She was a mother who had died protecting her children as much as she could. And then she killed her own children.

I watched.

I watched her be attacked.

I watched her change.

And I watched her turn on her kids with no mercy.

That was when I dictated these things as monsters.

If they had been human or had any emotion, the mother would not have turned on her own kids.

But maybe I was wrong. Maybe there are not any different than us. Maybe they just have different goals.

I watched as a mother turned on her own kids and I did nothing about it.

Should I have intervened?

But then I possibly would have died and those kids would have nobody to protect them. Maybe it was for the better. Maybe letting them go by their own mother was the better decision.

But then she smelt me.

She came after me and I swung the first thing I could find: a metal bat.

It did the job quietly enough that none of the other undead had even noticed she had died.

The act had left adrenaline rushing through my veins and I felt a high unlike ever before.

So whenever I see an undead roaming by its lonesome, I kill it.

That is one less undead for the other survivors and I am sure they are doing the same unless they become one of them.

But no matter what, I have to keep moving.

I made a promise to my father.

And I intend to keep it.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Why hello! It is nice to see you down here. This is my first story so please be gentle. This little bunny has been bugging me for days and I finally decided to post it so let me know if you like it, please! I intend to continue the story but not if absolutely nobody is interested.**

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **xx secretterri**


End file.
